rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Best of Wiz Khalifa, Juicy J, Future, Ace Hood and Mike will made it
all shows from ace hood: Peep and the big wide world todd world ready set learn the paz show pocoyo lets go pocoyo doki Fishtronaut rollie pollie ollie Franklin Franklin and friends Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Between The Lions little bear nanalan eureekas castle and tweenies and the rubbadubbers and little leaps and harry the bunny and bunnytown and miffy and friends and the mighty jungle and busy town mysteries and The Busy World of Richard Scarry And Connie the cow and arthur and Wimzie's House and Timothy Goes to School and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists: the koala brothers jojo circus jungle junction ooh aah and you happy monsters band stanley Tasty Time with ZeFronk and The New Adventures Of Madeline and my little pony friendship is magic and hello kitty paradise and My Little Pony: The Movie and strawberry shortcake My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place note: the bet 106 and park rap artists tv shows and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists from imdb update will be selected and voted at www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from june 1st, 2019-december 31st, 2019. * 64 Zoo Lane * The Adventures of Abney & Teal * Alphablocks * Andy's Baby Animals * Andy's Dinosaur Adventures * Andy's Prehistoric Adventures * Andy's Safari Adventures * Andy's Secret Hideout * Andy's Wild Adventures * Apple Tree House * Baby Einstein * Baby Jake * Biggleton * Big Barn Farm * Bing * Bitz & Bob * Boj * Catie's Amazing Machines * CBeebies Bedtime Stories * Charlie and Lola * Chuggington * Clangers * Cloudbabies * Dinopaws * Dipdap * Do You Know? * Down on the Farm * Driver Dan's Story Train * Everything's Rosie All TV Shows from wiz khalifa: * The Rhyme Rocket * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * Sarah and Duck * School of Roars * Show Me Show Me * Something Special * Spot Bots * Stargazing * Swashbuckle * Teacup Travels * Tee and Mo * Teletubbies * Tilly and Friends * Tinpo * Time for School * Tinga Tinga Tales * Tiny Tumble * Topsy and Tim * Treasure Champs * Tree Fu Tom * Twirlywoos * Ugly Duckling * Waffle the Wonder Dog * What's the Big Idea * Where in the World? * Woolly and Tig * Wussywat the Clumsy Cat * Yakka Dee * Messy Goes to Okido * Mike the Knight * Minibeast Adventure with Jess * Mister Maker * Mister Maker Around the World * Mister Maker Comes to Town * Mister Maker's Arty Party * Molly and Mack * Moon and Me * My First * My Pet and Me * My Petsaurus * My Story * My World Kitchen * Nelly and Nora * Nina and the Neurons * Numberblocks * The Numtums * The Octonauts * Old Jack's Boat * Olobob Top * Our Family * Pablo * Patchwork Pals * Peter Rabbit * Postman Pat * Q Pootle 5 * Raa Raa the Noisy Lion * Rastamouse * The Rhyme Rocket * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * Sarah and Duck * School of Roars * Show Me Show Me * Something Special * Spot Bots * Stargazing * Swashbuckle * Teacup Travels * Tee and Mo * Teletubbies * Tilly and Friends * Tinpo * Time for School * Tinga Tinga Tales * Tiny Tumble * Topsy and Tim * Treasure Champs * Tree Fu Tom * Twirlywoos * Ugly Duckling * Waffle the Wonder Dog * What's the Big Idea * Where in the World? * Woolly and Tig * Wussywat the Clumsy Cat * Yakka Dee TV Shows from juicy j, future, mike will made it and ace hood * 3rd & Bird (2008-2015) * Abadas (2011-2016) * "Andy Pandy"(2002-2008) * Angelmouse (2002-2005) * Balamory (2002–2016) * Becky and Barnaby Bear (2002–2011) * Big & Small (2008-2015) * Big City Park(2010-2014) * Big Cook, Little Cook (2004–2012) * Bill and Ben(2002-2010) * Binka (2002-2006) * Bits and Bobs (2002–2014) * Bitsa (2002) * The Mighty Jungle * Bob the Builder (2002–2014) (Now On Channel 5_(UK)) * Bob the Builder: Project: Build It * Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build! * Bobinogs (2004–2010) * Bodger and Badger (2002-2004) * Boo! (2003–2010) * Boogie Beebies (2004–2015) * Brum (2002–2014) * Buzz and Tell (2008-2017)) * Carrie and David's Popshop (2008-2015) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2002–2013) (united kingdom) * Clifford's Puppy Days (2003–2013) (united kingdom) * Come Outside (2002–2012) * Dirtgirlworld (2009-2015) * Doodle Do (2006-2010) * Dr Otter (2002–2006) * Driver Dan's Story Train (2010-2015) * El Nombre(2002-2004) * Ethelbert the Tiger (2002-2010) * Everything's Rosie (2010-2018) * Fab Lab (2002-2006) * Fimbles (2002–2015) * Fingermouse (2002–2006) * Finley the Fire Engine (2007-2012) * Fireman Sam (2002–2007) * Garth and Bev (2010-2012) * Get Squiggling (2008-2016) * Gordon the Garden Gnome (2005-2008) * Green Balloon Club (2008-2014) * Guess with Jess (2009-2013) * Harry & Toto (2008-2012) * Higgledy House (2002–2009) * Iconicles (2011-2015) * Jackanory Junior (2007-) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2007-2011) * Jollywobbles! (2010-2013) * Kerwhizz (2008-2016) * LazyTown (2006-2012) * LazyTown Extra (2008-2012) * Little Big Cat (2008-2014) * Little Charley Bear(2011-2015) * Little Human Planet (2011-) * Little Prairie Dogs (2010-2016) * Little Red Tractor (2004–2011) * Little Robots (2003–2015) * Louie (2008-2013) * Lunar Jim (2006-2010) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2014) * Me Too! (2006-2016) * Mighty Mites (2010-2011) * Mike the Knight (2011-2017) * Monster Cafe (2002-2007) * Muffin the Mule (2005-2010) * Mr. Bloom's Nursery (2011-2018) * Nina and the Neurons (2007-2017) * Noddy's Toyland Adventures (2002-2005) * Numberjacks (2006-2015) * Nuzzle and Scratch (2008-2011) * Oakie Doke (2002-2006) * Open A Door(2002-) * Our Planet (2006-2012) * Pablo the Little Red Fox (2002-2012) * Penelope(2010-2011) * Penelope K By The Way (2010-) * Pingu (2002–2015) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2006-2013) * Playdays (2002–2004) * Poetry Pie(2009-) * Polka Dot Shorts (2002–2004) * Razzledazzle (2005-2008) * Rubbadubbers (2002–2009) * Same Smile (2010-2016) * Sergeant Stripes (2003-2012) * Sesame Tree (2008–2013) * Small Potatoes(2010-) * SMarteenies (2002–2008) * Space Pirates (2007-2014) * Spot the Dog (2002-2006) * Spot's Musical Adventures (2002-2006) * Step Inside (2002–2010) * Storytime(2002) * Tellytales (2009-2014) * The Family Ness(2002) * The Koala Brothers(2004-2016) * The Large Family(2007-2014) * The Magic Key(2002-2006) * The Pingu Show (2007-2012) * The Poddington Peas (2002) * The Shiny Show (2002-2009) * The Song Catcher (2005-2007) * The Story Makers (2002-2009) * Timmy Time (2009–2018) * ToddWorld (2004-2010) * Tommy Zoom (2007-2015) * Tots TV(2004-2008) * Tweenies(2002-2016) * Uki(2010-) * Underground Ernie (2006–2011) * Waybuloo (2009-2018) * Wibbly Pig (2009–2015) * Wide-Eye(2003-2005) * Wiggly Park (2002-2006) * William's Wish Wellingtons (2002-2006) * Yoho Ahoy (2002-2006) * Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! (2009-2014) * Zigby (2009-2014) * Zingalong (2002-2004) * ZingZillas (2010-2017) * TV Shows from mike will made it: * Get Well Soon * Gigglebiz * Go Jetters * Grandpa in my Pocket * Gundrun: The Viking Princess * Hey Duggee (all characters voices by: the 106 and park rap artists and 106 and park casts members and hustle gang and cte world members artists) (and the voice of duggee: mike will made it and future) * I Can Cook * I Can Cook on the Go * I Can Cook with You * In the Night Garden... * Jamillah and Aladdin * Junk Rescue * Justin's House * Kate and Mim-Mim * Katie Morag * Kazoops! * Kit and Pup * Let's Celebrate * Let's Play * The Lingo Show * Little Roy * Magic Door * Magic Hands * Meet the Pups * Melody American Music Awardsedit Created by Dick Clark in 1973, the American Music Awards is an annual music awards ceremony and one of several major annual American music awards shows. Future has received two nominations. BET Awardsedit The BET Awards were established in 2001 by the Black Entertainment Television network to celebrate African Americans and other individuals in music, acting, sports, and other fields of entertainment over the past year. BET Hip Hop Awardsedit The BET Hip Hop Awards are an annual awards show, airing on BET, showcasing hip hop performers, producers and music video directors. Billboard Music Awardsedit The Billboard Music Award is an honor given by Billboard, a publication and music popularity chart covering the music business. Future has received two nominations. Grammy Awardsedit The Grammy Awards are annual awards presented by The Recording Academy to recognize outstanding achievement in the mainly English-language music industry. iHeartRadio Music Awardsedit iHeartRadio Music Awards recognizes the music that was heard throughout the year across iHeartMedia radio stations nationwide and its digital music platform. Much Music Video Awardsedit The Much Music Video Awards are annual awards presented by the Canadian TV channel Much to honour the year's best music videos. MTV Awardsedit MTV Video Music Awardsedit The MTV Video Music Awards were established in 1984 by MTV to celebrate the top music videos of the year. Future has been nominated one time. Teen Choice Awardsedit First held by Fox in 1999 to celebrate the events of TV, music, and sports. Nayvadius DeMun Wilburn (born November 20, 1983), known professionally as Future, is an American Grammy Award7 winning rapper, singer, songwriter, and record producer. Born and raised in Atlanta, Georgia, Wilburn first became involved in music as part of the Dungeon Family collective, where he was nicknamed "the Future". After amassing a series of mixtapes between 2010 and 2011, Future signed a major record label deal with Epic Records and Rocko's A1 Recordings, which helped launch Future's own label imprint, Freebandz. He subsequently released his debut album, Pluto, in April 2012 to positive reviews. Future's second album, Honest, was released in April 2014, surpassing his debut on the album charts. Between late 2014 and early 2015, he released a trio of mixtapes to critical praise: Monster (2014), Beast Mode (2015), and 56 Nights(2015). His next releases, DS2 (2015), What a Time to Be Alive (2015, in collaboration with Drake), Evol (2016), Future (2017) and Hndrxx (2017) all debuted at number one on the U.S. Billboard 200. The latter two made him the first artist since 2014 to debut two albums in consecutive weeks atop of that chart. Future has also released several singles certified gold or higher by the RIAA, including "Turn On the Lights", "Move That Dope", "Fuck Up Some Commas", "Where Ya At", "Jumpman", "Low Life" and "Mask Off". Contents * 1Life and career ** 1.11983–2010: Early life and career beginnings ** 1.22011–2014: Pluto and Honest ** 1.32015–2016: DS2, What a Time to Be Alive and Evol ** 1.42017–2018: Future, Hndrxx and Wrld On Drugs ** 1.52019: The Wizrd * 2Musical style * 3Personal life * 4Discography ** 4.1Studio albums ** 4.2Collaborative mixtapes * 5Tours ** 5.1Co-headlining * 6Awards and nominations * 7References * 8External links Life and career 1983–2010: Early life and career beginnings Nayvadius DeMun Wilburn8 was born on November 20, 198389 in Atlanta, Georgia.101112 He began using his stage name while performing as one of the members of the musical collective The Dungeon Family, where he was nicknamed "The Future". His first cousin, record producer, and Dungeon Family member Rico Wade, encouraged him to sharpen his writing skills and pursue a career as a rapper. He attended Columbia High School. Future voices his praise of Wade's musical influence and instruction, calling him the "mastermind" behind his sound.12 He soon came under the wing of Atlanta's own Rocko who signed him to his label A-1 Recordings. Since then his work ethic has driven him to his success.13 From 2010 to early 2011, Future released a series of mixtapes including 1000, Dirty Sprite and True Story.1314 The latter included the single "Tony Montana", in reference to the Scarface film.1415 During that time, Future was also partnering with rapper Gucci Mane on their collaborative album Free Bricks, and co-wrote YC's single "Racks".1617 He gained popularity after his songs were played by DJ Esco at Magic City,18 a strip club in Atlanta deemed "largely responsible for launching the careers of artists."19 2011–2014: Pluto and Honest Main articles: Pluto (Future album), Pluto 3D, Honest (Future album), and Monster (Future album) Future signed a major label recording contract with Epic Records fellow American rapper Rocko's A1 Recordings, in September 2011, days before the release of his next mixtape, Streetz Calling.20 The mixtape was described by XXL magazine as ranging from "simple and soundly executed boasts" to "futuristic drinking and drugging jams" to "tales of the grind".17 A Pitchfork review remarked that on the mixtape Future comes "as close as anyone to perfecting this thread of ringtone pop, where singing and rapping are practically the same thing, and conversing 100% through Auto-Tune doesn't mean you still can't talk about how you used to sell drugs. It would almost feel antiquated if Future weren't amassing hits, or if he weren't bringing some subtle new dimensions to the micro-genre."15 Future performing in 2014 Though Future had told MTV that Streetz Calling would be his final mixtape prior to the release of his debut studio album, another mixtape, Astronaut Status, was released in January 2012. In December 2011, Future was featured on the cover of Issue #77 of The FADER.21Before his album being released in April 2012.2223 XXL's Troy Mathews wrote, "While Astronaut Status is up and down and never really hits the highs like 'Racks', 'Tony Montana', and 'Magic' that fans have come to expect from Future, it’s apparent that he’s poised to continue the buzz of 2011 humming right along into 2012."24 Future was selected to the annual XXL Freshmen list in early 2012.25 His debut album Pluto, originally planned for January, was eventually released on April 17.2627 It included remixes of "Tony Montana" featuring Drake and "Magic" featuring T.I..28 According to Future, "'Magic' was the first record T.I. jumped on when he came outta jail. Like, he was out of jail a day and he jumped straight on the 'Magic' record without me even knowing about it."28 The track became Future's first single to enter the Billboard Hot 100 chart.29 Other collaborators on the album include Trae Tha Truth, R. Kelly and Snoop Dogg 30 On October 8, 2012, Pusha T released "Pain" featuring Future, the first single from his upcoming debut album. It was announced that Future will be repackaging his debut album Pluto on November 27, 2012 under the name Pluto 3D featuring 3 new songs and 2 remix songs including the remix for "Same Damn Time" featuring Diddy and Ludacris, as well as his newest street single "Neva End (Remix)" featuring Kelly Rowland.31 In 2012, Future wrote, produced and was featured on "Loveeeeeee Song" taken from Barbadian singer Rihanna's seventh studio album Unapologetic. On January 15, 2013, Future released the compilation mixtape F.B.G.: The Movie which features the artists signed to his Freebandz label: Young Scooter, Slice9, Casino, Mexico Rann and Maceo. It was certified platinum for having over 250,000 downloads on popular mixtape site DatPiff.32 Future said of his second studio album Future Hendrix it will be a more substantive musical affair than his debut album and features R&B music along with his usual "street bangers". The album was to be released in 2013.33 The album features Kanye West, Rihanna, Ciara, Drake, Kelly Rowland, Jeremih, Diplo, and André 3000, among others.34 The album's lead single, "Karate Chop" featuring Casino, premiered on January 25, 2013, and was sent to urban radio on January 29, 2013.35 The song is produced by Metro Boomin. The official remix, which features Lil Wayne, was sent radio and was released on iTunes on February 19, 2013. On August 7, 2013, Future changed the title of his second album from Future Hendrix to Honest and announced that it would be released on November 26, 2013.36 It was later revealed that the album would be pushed back to April 22, 2014, as it was said that Future has tour dates with Drake on Would You Like A Tour?.37 In December 2013, it was announced that Future would make a guest appearance on Kat Dahlia's upcoming debut, My Garden.38 Future released DS2 on July 16, 2015. 2015–2016: DS2, What a Time to Be Alive and Evol Main articles: Beast Mode (Future album), 56 Nights, DS2, What a Time to Be Alive, Purple Reign (Future album), and Evol (Future album) Future performing on the Summer Sixteen tour in 2016 On September 20, 2015, Future released a collaborative mixtape with Canadian rapper Drake, titled What a Time to Be Alive.3940 The album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, Billboard R&B Charts, and Billboard Hot Rap Songs, marking the first time a rapper was able to score two number one albums in a year, in 11 years, since Jay Z back in 2004. The mixtape has sold over 334,000 copies in the U.S.41 On January 17, 2016, Future released another mixtape, titled Purple Reign, with executive production from Metro Boomin and DJ Esco, as well as beat credits from Southside, Zaytoven and more.42 On February 5, 2016, Future premiered his fourth studio album, EVOL, on DJ Khaled's debut episode of the Beats 1 radio show We The Best.43 In 2016, Future became the fastest artist to chart three number-one albums on the Billboard 200 since Glee soundtrack albums in 2010.44 On June 29, 2016, he appeared in an issue of Rolling Stone.45 2017–2018: Future, Hndrxx and Wrld On Drugs Main articles: Future (Future album), Hndrxx, and Wrld on Drugs On Valentine's Day 2017, Future announced via Instagram that his self-titled fifth studio album would be released on February 17, 2017.46Exactly one week later, he would release his sixth studio album titled Hndrxx. Both albums went number one consecutively, which made Future the first artist to debut two albums at number one at the same time on the Billboard 200 and Canadian Albums Chart. He, along with Ed Sheeran, collaborated with pop musician Taylor Swift on the song "End Game" from her album Reputation.47 The song peaked at number 18 on the Billboard Hot 100 and was Future's eighth top 20 hit.[citation needed] On January 11, 2018, Future collaborated alongside Kendrick Lamar, James Blake and Jay Rock for the song, "King's Dead", from the soundtrack album of the Marvel Studiossuperhero film Black Panther and Jay Rock's third studio album Redemption. At the 61st Annual Grammy Awards, the song earned two Grammy nominations, for Best Rap Performance and Best Rap Song, marking Future's first career Grammy nominations.48 Future curated the soundtrack for the movie Superfly (2018 film), which was released in June 2018.49 On October 19, 2018, Future released Wrld On Drugs, a collaborative mixtape with fellow American rapper Juice Wrld.50 Wrld on Drugs debuted at number two on the US Billboard''200 behind ''A Star Is Born by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper, with 98,000 album-equivalent units, which included 8,000 pure album sales.51 It became Future's tenth top-ten album in the United States, and Juice Wrld's second.51 2019: The Wizrd On January 18, 2019, Future released his seventh studio album, Future Hndrxx Presents: The Wizrd. The album consists of 20 songs and was promoted by a film titled The Wizrd, released on January 11 on Apple Music.52 The Wizrd received generally positive reviews from critics53 and became Future's sixth US number-one album, debuting at number one on the US Billboard 200 with 125,000 album-equivalent units (including 15,000 pure album sales).54 With the release of The Wizrd, several songs from the album charted on the''Billboard'' Hot 100, leading to Future becoming the artist with the 10th most entries in Hot 100 history.55 At the 61st Annual Grammy Awards held on February 10, 2019, Future won his first Grammy Award for Best Rap Performance for his collaboration alongside Kendrick Lamar, James Blake and Jay Rock for the song, "King's Dead", from the soundtrack album of the Marvel Studios superhero film Black Panther.56 Musical style Future makes prevalent use of Auto-Tune in his songs, both rapping and singing with the effect. Pitchfork Media wrote that Future "miraculously shows that it's still possible for Auto-Tune to be an interesting artistic tool", stating that he "finds a multitude of ways for the software to accentuate and color emotion".57 The LA Times wrote that "Future’s highly processed vocals suggest a man driven to bleary desperation by drugs or love or technology", stating that his music "comes closest to conjuring the numbing overstimulation of our time".58 GQ stated that he "has managed to reboot the tired auto-tune sound and mash it into something entirely new", writing that he "combines it with a bizarro croon to synthesize how he feels, then ... stretches and deteriorates his words until they’re less like words, more like raw energy and reactive emotions".59 Critic Simon Reynolds wrote that "he's reinvented blues for the 21st century."60 Rapper T-Pain, who also uses that audio processor, criticized Future's unconventional use of it in 2014.61 In response, Future stated in an interview that "when I first used Auto-Tune, I never used it to sing. I wasn’t using it the way T-Pain was. I used it to rap because it makes my voice sound grittier. Now everybody wants to rap in Auto-Tune. Future’s not everybody."62 Future's music has been characterized as trap music.63 Personal life Wilburn currently has five children with five different women: Jessica Smith, Brittni Mealy, India J, singer Ciara, and Joie Chavis.64 He was engaged to Ciara in October 2013, but Ciara ended the engagement in August 2014 due to his infidelity.65 Their son, Future Zahir Wilburn, was born on May 19, 2014.66 His fifth child, Hendrix, was born on Christmas in 2018.67 As of 2016, Wilburn is being sued by both Jessica Smith and Ciara. Smith is suing him for failing to pay child support, and stated that their son "suffers from emotional and behavioral issues stemming from Future's neglect as a father".68 Ciara is suing him for defamation, slander, and libel.69 In October 2016, a judge said that Future's string of tweets bashing Ciara did not relate to the $15 million she was asking for.70 Prior to his music career in 2004, Wilburn was arrested for theft by receiving stolen property and contempt of court.71 Discography Main article: Future discography Studio albums * Pluto (2012) * Honest (2014) * DS2 (2015) * Evol (2016) * Future (2017) * Hndrxx (2017) * The Wizrd (2019) Collaborative mixtapes * Beast Mode (with Zaytoven) (2015) * What a Time to Be Alive (with Drake) (2015) * Super Slimey (with Young Thug) (2017) * Beast Mode 2 (with Zaytoven) (2018) * Wrld on Drugs (with Juice Wrld) (2018) Tours Co-headlining * Summer Sixteen Tour (with Drake) (2016)72 * American Music Awardsedit BET Awardsedit Billboard Music Awardedit Grammy Awardsedit Golden Globe Awardsedit MTV Europe Music Awardsedit MTV Video Music Awardsedit Teen Choice Awardsedit People's Choice Awardsedit Cameron Jibril Thomaz (born September 8, 1987), known professionally as Wiz Khalifa, is an American rapper, singer, songwriter and actor. He released his debut album, Show and Prove, in 2006, and signed to Warner Bros. Records in 2007. His Eurodance-influenced single, "Say Yeah", received urban radio airplay, charting on the Rhythmic Top 40 and Hot Rap Tracks charts in 2008.2 Khalifa parted with Warner Bros. and released his second album, Deal or No Deal, in November 2009. He released the mixtape Kush and Orange Juice as a free download in April 2010; he then signed with Atlantic Records.3 He is also well known for his debut single for Atlantic, "Black and Yellow", which peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100. His debut album for the label, Rolling Papers, was released on March 29, 2011.4 He followed that album with O.N.I.F.C. on December 4, 2012, which was backed by the singles "Work Hard, Play Hard" and "Remember You". Wiz released his fifth album Blacc Hollywood on August 18, 2014, backed by the lead single "We Dem Boyz". In March 2015, he released "See You Again" for the soundtrack of the film Furious 7 and the song peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for 12 non-consecutive weeks.5 Contents * 1Early life * 2Career ** 2.12005–2008: Early mixtapes and Show and Prove ** 2.22009–2010: Deal or No Deal and signing with Atlantic Records ** 2.32010–2012: Mainstream success, Rolling Papers and O.N.I.F.C. ** 2.42013–present: Blacc Hollywood and Rolling Papers 2 * 3Personal life * 4Honors * 5Discography * 6Filmography * 7Awards and nominations * 8References ** 8.1Notes * 9External links Early life Khalifa was born Cameron Jibril Thomaz on September 8, 1987 in Minot, North Dakota, to parents serving in the military.26 His parents divorced when Khalifa was about three years old. He is a military brat with his parents' military service causing him to move regularly. Khalifa lived in Germany, the United Kingdom, and Japan before settling in Pittsburgh with his mother in around 1996 where he attended Taylor Allderdice High School.27 Soon after moving to Pittsburgh, Khalifa began to write and perform his own lyrics before he was a teenager.8 His stage name is derived from Khalifa, an Arabic word meaning "successor", and wisdom, which was shortened to Wiz when Khalifa was a young boy.9 Khalifa stated to Spinner.com that the name also came from being called "young Wiz 'cause I was good at everything I did, and my granddad is Muslim, so he gave me that name; he felt like that's what I was doing with my music." He got a tattoo of his stage name on his 17th birthday.1011 By the age of 15 he was regularly recording his music in a studio called I.D. Labs.12 The management of the studio was so impressed by his lyrics that they allowed Khalifa to record for free.12 This allowed him to receive professional grade studio time at no cost to him. Also, this allowed him to receive more exposure at such a young age than other artists. Career 2005–2008: Early mixtapes and Show and Prove Rostrum Records president Benjy Grinberg first heard about Wiz Khalifa in 2004 when the rapper's contribution to a mixtape of various new Pittsburgh artists attracted his interest.13 When Grinberg finally met the 16-year-old artist, he immediately decided he wanted to work with him, later telling HitQuarters: "Even though he wasn't all the way developed you could just tell that he was a diamond in the rough, and that with some polishing, guidance and backing he could become something special." Khalifa signed to the label shortly after and began a seven-year period of artist development.13 Khalifa released his first mixtape, Prince of the City: Welcome to Pistolvania, in 2005. The mixtape paved the way for his first full-length album entitled Show and Prove in 2006. Khalifa was declared an "artist to watch" that year in Rolling Stone magazine.1415 In 2007, Khalifa signed to Warner Bros. Records and released two mixtapes through Rostrum Records: Grow Season, hosted by DJ Green Lantern and released on July 4, 2007, and Prince of the City 2, released on November 20, 2007. His debut Warner Bros. single "Say Yeah" reached number 25 on the Billboard Rhythmic Top 40 music chart and number 20 on Billboard's Hot Rap Tracks. The song samples "Better Off Alone" by Alice Deejay. Khalifa's vocals from "Say Yeah" appear near the end of Pittsburgh mash up producer Girl Talk's 2008 album, Feed the Animals, over music from Underworld's "Born Slippy", Usher's "Love in This Club", and the Cure's "In Between Days".16 Khalifa appeared with The Game, David Banner and Play-n-Skillz at U92's Summer Jam at the USANA Amphitheatre in West Valley City, Utah on August 2, 2008.17 Khalifa released the mixtapes Star Power''in September 2008, and ''Flight School in April 2009 on Rostrum Records. Khalifa parted ways with Warner Bros. Records in July 2009 after numerous delays in releasing his planned debut album for the label, First Flight. Khalifa stated to the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette that, "I learned a lot during my time there and matured as an artist during the process. I'm happy to be moving on with all of my material and having the chance to be in control of my next moves".18 Khalifa appeared with Girl Talk, Modey Lemon, Donora, Grand Buffet, and Don Caballero at the Amphitheatre at Station Square in Pittsburgh on July 31, 2009, where he announced that his relationship with Warner Bros. was over.19 2009–2010: Deal or No Deal and signing with Atlantic Records Wiz Khalifa performing at Columbia University in New York City in April 2010. Continuing his association with Rostrum Records, Khalifa released the single "Teach U to Fly", and the mixtape How Fly, a collaboration with New Orleans rapper Curren$y, on August 9, 2009.18 Khalifa introduced a more melodic style on the mixtape, alternating between singing and rapping. He opened for Wu-Tang Clan member U-God at the 2009 CMJ Music Marathon in New York City. Khalifa released the mixtape Burn After Rolling on November 2, 2009, where he raps over familiar beats from other artists, including the songs "If I Were A Boy" and "Diva" by Beyoncé, "Walking on a Dream" by Empire of the Sun, "Luchini AKA This Is It" by Camp Lo, and "Best I Ever Had" by Drake.20 Khalifa released his second album, Deal or No Deal, on November 24, 2009.21 Khalifa performed at Emo's in Austin, Texas in March 2010 as part of the 2010 South by Southwest Music Festival.22 He appeared on the cover of XXL magazine that same month, for the magazine's annual list of Top 10 Freshman, which included Donnis, J. Cole, Pill, Freddie Gibbs, and Fashawn. Wiz Khalifa was named 2010 "Rookie Of The Year" by "The Source", with alongside Rick Ross, "The Man Of The Year".23 He toured with rapper Yelawolf on a 20-date tour, the Deal Or No Deal Tour.24 Khalifa released the free mixtape Kush and Orange Juice for download on June 14, 2010. Due to Khalifa's devoted grassroots fan base, the mixtape became the No. 1 trending topic on Twitter with the hash tag #kushandorangejuice, and "Kush and Orange Juice download” ranked No. 1 on Google's hot search trends.25 Citing music industry insiders, New York magazine wrote that Khalifa signed with Atlantic Records in April 2010, although the rapper did not confirm it.26 He stated to AllHipHop in June 2010 that he was working on a new album, but was weighing his options and had not yet decided on a label to distribute it. Khalifa confirmed to MTV on July 30 that he was signing an Atlantic Records deal.27 Wiz Khalifa on stage in Boston in August 2010. Khalifa was featured in a remix and video for the 2010 Rick Ross single "Super High", alongside Curren$y.28 He guested on the mixtape Grey Goose, Head Phones, and Thirsty Women ''by St. Louis rapper M.C,29 and was featured on the track "The Breeze (Cool)" on rapper Wale's August 2010 mixtape ''More About Nothing.30 Khalifa was named MTV's Hottest Breakthrough MC of 2010, winning with nearly 70,000 votes, and beating out finalists Nicki Minaj, J. Cole, Travis Porter, and Diggy Simmons.31 Khalifa appeared at the Soundset 2010 festival in May 2010 in Minneapolis, Minnesota, alongside Method Man & Redman, Del the Funky Homosapien and Hieroglyphics, Atmosphere, Murs, Cage, and others.32 He performed at the 2010 Rock the Bells festival, along with hip hop veterans Wu-Tang Clan, Snoop Dogg, Lauryn Hill, A Tribe Called Quest, Rakim, KRS-One, Jedi Mind Tricks and Slick Rick.33 Khalifa declined an invitation to tour with rapper Drake and launched his own Waken Baken Tour, a 50-city national tour with rapper Yelawolf. His official DJ on the tour was DJ Bonics.34 The tour, scheduled to last from September to November 2010, has, as of October, sold out every venue. In November 2010, during his "Waken Baken" tour at East Carolina University, Khalifa was arrested for possession and trafficking of marijuana. He was released the next morning after a $300K bail, and resumed his tour. Khalifa performed in a cypher during the 2010 BET Hip-Hop Awards. 2010–2012: Mainstream success, Rolling Papers and O.N.I.F.C. Wiz Khalifa at SXSW in 2010 Khalifa released "Black and Yellow", his first single for Rostrum/Atlantic, produced by Stargate, which has received radio airplay.35 The single peaked at number one on the US Billboard Hot 100; the title of the song refers to the colours of the City of Pittsburgh.36 Khalifa released his debut album with Atlantic Records in 2011.37 He appeared with Curren$y on the track "Scaling the Building" on producer Ski Beatz' 2010 album, 24 Hour Karate School.38 On March 29, 2011, Khalifa released his first studio album, Rolling Papers in the US.39 The album debuted at number two on the US Billboard 200chart, with first-week sales of 197,000 copies in the United States.40 Shortly afterward on March 31, 2011 Wiz Khalifa performed at Emory University in Atlanta, Georgia as part of the school's annual Dooley's Weekend. On June 26, 2011, Khalifa was nominated and won Best New Artist at the BET Awards of 2011.41 Khalifa collaborated with British rapper Tinie Tempah whom Tinie announced in an interview with Rolling Stone that his next single is to be called "Till I'm Gone" and would feature Wiz Khalifa and was produced by Stargate.42 The single and the video song were released at the end of June 2011.43 On April 11, 2012, Khalifa announced that he will release his second studio album titled Only Nigga In First Class but that it will be abbreviated as O.N.I.F.C. for release to mainstream markets.154445 O.N.I.F.C. debuted at number two with 131,000 in first week sales.46 The album has spawned two singles "Work Hard, Play Hard" and "Remember You" both receiving good commercial acclaim and with the former going platinum. Wiz spoke with rapper 50 Cent, whom he collaborated with on the song "Telescope", about making a movie together.47 2013–present: Blacc Hollywood and Rolling Papers 2 In April 2013, Khalifa revealed that after having his son he decided to work on a new album that he was planning to release in 2013.48 On April 17, 2013, Wiz Khalifa and Curren$y announced that they will drop their collaboration EP Live in Concert on April 20, 2013. The EP featured seven new songs.49 On June 24, 2013, he announced that his fifth studio album would be titled Blacc Hollywood and would be released in 2013.50 On September 3, 2013, Khalifa revealed he had recorded songs with Miley Cyrus and Juicy J for Blacc Hollywood.51 In October 2013, Mannie Fresh confirmed that he provided production for the album.52 On February 11, 2014, Khalifa released Blacc Hollywood's first single titled "We Dem Boyz". On March 31, 2015, Wiz Khalifa released an EP with fellow Taylor Gang artist Ty Dolla $ign, Talk About It In The Morning.53 That same month, Khalifa released the song "See You Again", a tribute to Paul Walker, who died during filming for Furious 7.5 Khalifa performing in Toronto, July 2016 After releasing several "Weedmixes" on SoundCloud, including "Ziplocc"54 and "Maan!",55 Wiz took to Twitter to create hype about his new mixtape, 28 Grams, which was due to be released on May 25, 2014. However, Wiz was arrested for marijuana possession the day before, and there were fears that the mixtape would be pushed back. After posting a "jail selfie" and hashtagging "FreeTrapWiz" on Twitter, he was released hours later, meaning the mixtape would go ahead with its intended release date. On January 23, 2015, Khalifa was featured on a remix release of the Fall Out Boy song "Uma Thurman". On May 18, they performed the song together on the 2015 Billboard Music Awards show.56 In the summer of 2015, he began touring the United States with Fall Out Boyand Hoodie Allen in a tour titled "The Boys of Zummer Tour".57585960 The tour featured performances of "Uma Thurman" by Fall Out Boy and Khalifa. Later that year, on December 15, 2015, Wiz released the mixtape "Cabin Fever 3". During the Golden Globes on January 10, 2016, Wiz announced that his next album, titled Khalifa, would be released on the 22nd of that month.61 However, the album was released on February 5, 2016. On May 24, 2016, he released "Pull Up" , a standalone single in promotion of his sixth album, Rolling Papers 2,62which was released on July 13, 2018. In 2016, Khalifa sued former manager Benjy Grinberg and Rostrum Records because of a "360 deal" that he signed which he claimed was unfair.63 Khalifa is seeking $1 million in compensation as well as punitive damages and attorney fees. He and Grinberg split after 10 years of partnership.63 Personal life Khalifa began dating model Amber Rose in early 2011. They got engaged on March 1, 2012,6465 and married on July 8, 2013.66 They have one son, Sebastian Taylor (born 2013).67 On September 24, 2014, it was announced that Rose would be filing for divorce, citing irreconcilable differences.68 As of 2015, Khalifa and Rose have joint custody of their son.69 Khalifa is open about his use of cannabis, and he has claimed in many interviews that he spends $10,000 a month on cannabis, and also smokes daily.70 As of early 2014, Khalifa no longer pays for cannabis and is sponsored by The Cookie Company, a medical marijuana dispenser which sells his "Khalifa Kush" (KK) strain, which he partnered with RiverRock Cannabis to create.7172 Also, in 2016 Khalifa was featured in a cooking show with Martha Stewart and Snoop Dogg where weed was the main ingredient. Khalifa started practising Brazilian jiu-jitsu in May 2017 with Rigan Machado, an 8th degree red and black belt.7374 Shortly after, he began training in Muay Thai with former UFCbantamweight title contender Cat Zingano and at the Unbreakable Performance Center in Los Angeles.7576 On April 24, 2018, Thai boxing legend Saenchai hosted a private Muay Thai seminar for Khalifa at Unbreakable.7778 Honors Pittsburgh City Council declared 12-12-12 (December 12, 2012) to be Wiz Khalifa Day in the city.7 Khalifa graduated from Pittsburgh's Taylor Allderdice High School7 and in January 2012, purchased a home in nearby Canonsburg, Pennsylvania.7980 Discography Main article: Wiz Khalifa discography * Show and Prove (2006) * Deal or No Deal (2009) * Rolling Papers (2011) * Mac & Devin Go to High School (with Snoop Dogg) (2011) * O.N.I.F.C. (2012) * Blacc Hollywood (2014) * Rolling Papers 2 (2018)81 Filmography Jordan Michael Houston (born April 5, 1975), known professionally as Juicy J, is an American rapper, songwriter and record producer from Memphis, Tennessee. He is a founding member of the Southern hip hop group Three 6 Mafia, established in 1991. In 2002, he released his solo debut album Chronicles of the Juice Man, in between Three 6 Mafia projects. In 2011, Juicy J announced that he was a part-owner and A&R rep for Wiz Khalifa's Taylor Gang Records, and the following year, he signed a solo deal with Columbia Records and Dr. Luke's Kemosabe Records.23 Juicy J released Stay Trippy, his third studio album under the aforementioned labels on August 27, 2013. He is the younger brother of frequent collaborator and fellow rapper Project Pat.4 Contents * 1Early life * 2Career ** 2.11991–2009: Career beginnings with Three 6 Mafia ** 2.22010–present: Taylor Gang, Stay Trippy and Rubba Band Business album * 3Discography * 4Awards and nominations * 5References * 6External links Early lifeedit Jordan Michael Houston was born on April 5, 1975. As a teenager, he read a multitude of books and essays on the music industry, learning about marketing, publishing, and royalties. He looked up to fellow Tennessee artist, Al Bell, who was the brief co-owner of Stax Records. He wrote the song, "Slob on My Knob" in 11th grade at North Side High School.56 Careeredit Juicy J performing in 2004 1991–2009: Career beginnings with Three 6 Mafiaedit Main article: Three 6 Mafia In 1991, Juicy J was a co-founder of the Southern hip hop group, now known as Three 6 Mafia. Along with DJ Paul and Lord Infamous, rappers Crunchy Black, Gangsta Boo and Koopsta Knicca. Alongside DJ Paul, Juicy J has launched Prophet Entertainment. In 1994, they left the label to their business partner Nick "Scarfo" Jackson and subsequently launched Hypnotize Minds. In 1995, the group released their first official album called Mystic Stylez. Since then the group has released 8 albums.7 On July 2, 2002, he released his solo debut studio album Chronicles of the Juice Man, under North North Records. In 2006, Juicy J, along with DJ Paul, Crunchy Black, and Frayser Boy, won an Academy Award for Best Original Song for "It's Hard out Here for a Pimp" at the 78th Academy Awards. On June 16, 2009, his second studio album Hustle Till I Die, was released under Hypnotize Minds and Select-O-Hits.8 2010–present: Taylor Gang, Stay Trippy and Rubba Band Business albumedit Main article: Stay Trippy From 2009 through 2011, Juicy J moved away from Three 6 Mafia, focusing on his solo career. During this time, he frequently collaborated with Wiz Khalifa, appearing on his mixtapes and releasing some of his own, including Blue Dream & Lean. In December 2011, Juicy J confirmed these rumors about him as the newest member of Wiz Khalifa's Taylor Gang imprint, a part-owner and A&R representative.9 In 2012, he was featured alongside his Taylor Gang label-mates, on the cover of Source Magazine's May 2012 issue. In 2012, he released the lead single to his third album Stay Trippy, the chart topping "Bandz a Make Her Dance", which features guest appearances from 2 Chainz and Lil Wayne. The song was created in a two bedroom apartment in Washington, D.C. and was produced by Mike Will Made It. The song has peaked at number 29 on the US Billboard Hot 100.10 In September 2012, Juicy J secured a recording contract with Columbia Records and Dr. Luke's Kemosabe Records.23 In November 2012, Juicy J announced his third studio album Stay Trippy would be released in 2013. He had shown some interest in working with Nas, Dr. Dre and Jay-Z on the album.11 He later announced that guest appearances on the album would include Wiz Khalifa, The Weeknd, Lil Wayne, 2 Chainz, Nicki Minaj, Chris Brown, Project Pat, Young Jeezy, Yelawolf and Big Sean. Juicy J revealed the album would feature production from frequent collaborators Lex Luger, Sonny Digital, Mike Will Made It, Dr. Luke, and Crazy Mike.121314151617 On January 20, 2013, it was announced Juicy J would perform at the 2013 Paid Dues festival on March 30, 2013.18 On January 25, 2013, he released "Show Out" featuring Big Sean and Young Jeezy, as the second single from Stay Trippy. In June 2013, the album's third single "Bounce It", was released. The album was released on August 23, 2013, when it debuted at number 4 on the Billboard 200, with first-week sales of 64,000 copies in the United States.19 On September 10, 2013, Juicy J was featured in a song by Mike Will Made It which featured Miley Cyrus and Wiz Khalifa.20 Juicy J was featured in Katy Perry's single "Dark Horse" from her fourth album Prism (2013). The song was released on September 17, 2013. "Dark Horse" was serviced to U.S. radio on December 17 as the album's third single. On January 7, 2014, Juicy J announced his fourth studio album would be released in 2014.21 Initially, he announced the title of this album would be The Hustle Continues.22 On January 30, 2013, Juicy J announced his "Never Sober" concert tour, which began on February 20, 2014. He was supported by Travis Scott and Project Pat on select dates.23 On August 7, 2014, he released the song, titled "Low" featuring Nicki Minaj, Lil Bibby and Young Thug.24 On April 14, 2015, he released the song, titled "For Everybody" featuring Wiz Khalifa and R. City.25 On August 5, 2016, Juicy J announced a new album called Rubba Band Business (named after his acclaimed mixtape series) which was set to debut in the fall of 2016. He released a new single "No English" featuring Travis Scott.26 On September 28, 2016 Juicy J released a new song "Ballin" with Kanye West on the hook.27 On November 21, 2016, Juicy J premiered a new song, "Gimme Gimme" featuring Slim Jxmmi of Rae Sremmurd, prod. by Mike Will Made It and Resource of Ear Drummers.28 On September 18, 2017, Juicy J released a mixtape called Highly Intoxicated featuring production largely by rap duo Suicideboys, to whom he has acted as an idol and mentor.2930 On December 8, 2017 Juicy J released the Rubba Band Business album. Discographyedit Main articles: Juicy J discography and Juicy J production discography See also: Three 6 Mafia discography * Chronicles of the Juice Man (2002) * Hustle Till I Die (2009) * Stay Trippy (2013) * Rubba Band Business (2017) Awards and nominationsedit Michael Len Williams II (born March 23, 1989), known professionally as Mike Will Made It (often stylized as Mike WiLL Made-It)1 or simply Mike Will, is an American record producer, DJ, rapper, and songwriter. He is best known for producing trap beats for several Southern hip hop artists as well as for producing several singles, such as "Black Beatles" and "Powerglide" by Rae Sremmurd, "Mercy" by GOOD Music, "No Lie" by 2 Chainz, "Bandz a Make Her Dance" by Juicy J, "Pour It Up" by Rihanna, "Love Me" by Lil Wayne, "Body Party" by Ciara, "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus, "Formation" by Beyoncé, and "Humble" by Kendrick Lamar. He has released six mixtapes and one studio album, Ransom 2. Contents * 1Early life * 2Career ** 2.12011–2012: Production and mixtapes ** 2.22013–present: Debut studio album and Miley Cyrus collaborations * 3Influences * 4Production equipment * 5Ear Drummer Records ** 5.1Artists ** 5.2In-house producers * 6Discography ** 6.1Studio albums ** 6.2Soundtrack albums ** 6.3Mixtapes ** 6.4Singles *** 6.4.1Promotional singles * 7Notes * 8Awards and nominations ** 8.1BET Hip Hop Awards ** 8.2Grammy Awards ** 8.3iHeartRadio Music Awards * 9References * 10External links Early lifeedit Williams was born in Marietta, Georgia, the youngest of three children; he has two older sisters.2 His father, Michael Williams Sr., is a former IBM executive who worked as a club DJ in the 1970s. His mother, Shirley Williams, a former bank loan officer, was once in a gospel group, singing for Dottie Peoples. He grew up in a musical family as his uncle was an accomplished guitar player and one of his older sisters was a drum major in the Olympics.2 While growing up, Mike Will was athletic, participating in a number of sports, including basketball, baseball, and football, with dreams of becoming a professional athlete.3 His life also centered around a love of hip hop music. Mike Will first developed his talent for music by re-playing popular instrumentals that he heard on the radio while he and his friends would freestyle to them.2 In a number of interviews, Will has mentioned, in particular, re-playing the instrumental for "Still Fly", a popular song by the southern rap group Big Tymers, on a Casio brand keyboard, and has also mentioned re-playing "Young'n (Holla Back)" by New York rapper Fabolous on production equipment at a local music store.4 At age 14, Mike Will began to develop his own beats on a Korg ES1 beat machine, which his father bought for him as a Christmas present from the local music store Mars Music. As Mike Will became more accomplished, he also began to use production equipment, including the Korg Triton, the Akai MPC1000, the Yamaha Motif, and the Roland Fantom.2 By the time Mike Will was 16, he was spending time at local recording studios in Atlanta, trying to shop his beats to established artists.5 He was initially ignored, but eventually one of his beat tapes made its way into the hands of Gucci Mane, who then invited Mike Will to Patchwerk studios, an Atlanta recording studio.5 Upon graduating high school, Mike Will enrolled at Georgia State University to pursue undergraduate studies mainly due to pressure from his parents, but chose to take a hiatus and eventually dropped out after several semesters, with a 3.1 GPA, to focus on his music career.6 During this hiatus, he produced his first hit. Upon hearing one of his produced singles "Tupac Back" began to enjoy success on the Billboard rap and Hot 100 charts, Mike Will decided to quit school and focus on his music career full-time.7 He has since advised aspiring music producers not to drop out of college if they are not sure of their own future career outcome or lacking a defined plan before entering the industry.2 Careeredit 2011–2012: Production and mixtapesedit In an interview with XXL, Mike Will said, "Gucci Mane was the first artist to ever rap on my beat."8 Mike Will first met Gucci Mane at Atlanta recording studio, PatchWerk Recording Studios, and upon introducing himself and giving Gucci Mane a CD of beats, Gucci Mane proceeded to freestyle over each of the instrumentals.9 He then offered Mike Will $1,000 for one of his beats.10 The two artists began releasing songs together, such as "East Atlanta 6", and a number of songs from Gucci Mane's mixtape, No Pad, No Pencil.9 After developing this close relationship with Gucci Mane, he began working with other big-name Atlanta rappers such as Future, Waka Flocka Flame, Rocko, and 2 Chainz.10 In 2011, Mike Will released his first single, "Tupac Back", performed by Meek Mill and Rick Ross, from the compilation album Self Made Vol. 1.11 The single was released on April 5, 2011 and peaked at #31 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs Billboard chart.12 This came after Mike Will submitted some of his beats to an A&R for Rick Ross' Maybach Music Grouplabel.11 Also in 2011, Mike Will worked with Atlanta rapper Future, producing several popular and noteworthy songs together, including "Ain't No Way Around It",13 "Itchin", and three songs from Future's 2012 major label debut album Pluto: "Neva End", "Truth Gonna Hurt You", and "Turn On the Lights".2 "Turn On the Lights" was promoted as a single, and to date has peaked at #2 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs Billboard chart.14 On December 27, 2011, Mike Will released his first mixtape, Est. in 1989 (Last of a Dying Breed).15 It was released in conjunction with popular mixtape website LiveMixtapes.com.15 Est. in 1989 includes a mix of exclusive songs and songs from Mike Will's catalog, and features artists such as Gucci Mane & 1017 Brick Squad, Future, Waka Flocka Flame, Kanye West & GOOD Music, 2 Chainz, Lil Boosie, Ludacris, Lil Wayne.16 On March 23, 2012, Mike Will partnered with popular music site The FADER to announce the second installment of his mixtape series, Est. in 1989 Pt. 2, and to release the mixtape's first single, "Back 2 the Basics", which features his manager/rapper Gucci Mane, founder/CEO/president of Brick Squad and Waka Flocka Flame.17 The project Est. in 1989 Pt. 2 features songs with Diddy, 2 Chainz, Juicy J, Future, Lil Wayne, T.I., Mac Miller, French Montana, Jeremih, and others.18 The album was released again on July 24, 2012 in partnership with LiveMixtapes.com.18 Will has also worked extensively with Atlanta rapper 2 Chainz, producing "La La", which features Busta Rhymes, from 2 Chainz, then known as Tity Boi, Codeine Cowboy mixtape and "Got One" from 2 Chainz's T.R.U. REALigion mixtape.1920 According to an interview with Complex magazine, Mike Will has been working together with 2 Chainz "since 2008, when he was Tity Boi...We're kind of like family."21 In 2012, Mike Will produced the lead single, "No Lie", from 2 Chainz' debut album, Based on a T.R.U. Story, released via Def Jam.21 The single, which features popular recording artist Drake, was released May 8, 2012, and debuted in the top 50 of the Billboard Hot 100, ultimately peaking at #1 on Billboard's Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart.22 The single has been certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America, selling over 500,000 copies digitally.23 In 2012, Mike WiLL Made-It produced "Bandz a Make Her Dance", a single for Taylor Gang rapper Juicy J that also features Lil Wayne and 2 Chainz.24 The song was listed as one of the 25 Best Songs of Summer 2012 by Complex magazine, and as of September 2012, the single had peaked at #14 on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart.2526 Mike Will, alongside producers Kanye West, Mike Dean, Lifted, and Anthony Kilhoffer, co-produced the G.O.O.D. Music single "Mercy", which features vocals by Kanye West, Big Sean, 2 Chainz, and Pusha T.27 "Mercy", released April 3, 2012, served as the lead single from the G.O.O.D. Music compilation album Cruel Summer, and peaked at #1 on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, while reaching #13 on the Billboard Hot 100.2829 Other notable production efforts for Mike Will include the single "Way Too Gone", featuring Future from Young Jeezy's 2011 studio album Thug Motivation 103: Hustlerz Ambition, "Just a Sign" from B.o.B's second studio album Strange Clouds and "Pour It Up" from Rihanna's 2012 studio album, Unapologetic.3031 In 2012 interviews, Mike Will mentioned upcoming work with Kanye West, Brandy, Big Sean, and Pusha T.21 The third installment of the series, entitled Est. in 1989 2.5 was released on December 24, 2012.32 The mixtape featured guest appearances from Gucci Mane, Future, Rihanna, Big Sean, Trinidad Jame$, Lil Wayne, and other artists.33 2013–present: Debut studio album and Miley Cyrus collaborationsedit Mike Will executive produced Miley Cyrus's fourth studio album Bangerz (2013), including its lead single "We Can't Stop". He produced eight tracks on Bangerz and six tracks on Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz. On September 9, 2013, Mike Will premiered his commercial début single "23", featuring Wiz Khalifa, Juicy J and Miley Cyrus. He revealed that he had signed with Interscope Records to release his debut album.34 His debut album will also feature Beyoncé, Future, Kendrick Lamar, and 2 Chainz.35 He was named producer of the year by HipHopDX on December 18, 2013.36 On June 17, 2014, Mike WIll Made It released the first single from his upcoming mixtape, "Buy the World", featuring Future, Lil Wayne and Kendrick Lamar.37 On December 15, 2014, he released his fifth mixtape, Ransom. Featured artists include Big Sean, Juicy J, 2 Chainz, Lil Wayne and Kendrick Lamar. On March 24, 2017, he released Ransom 2.38 The bigger names showcase a quick flip through Mike WiLL’s contact list: Rihanna, Kendrick Lamar, Future, Pharrell, Lil Wayne, Big Sean, Migos, YG, and more.39 Influencesedit In interviews, Mike Will has named a number of musical influences on his own production work. In a "Behind the Beats" interview with Complex magazine, he says that he "always admired Dr. Dre's drums", and calls Timbaland "the first crazy pop producer... He brought so many artists to the game."40 As a southern producer, he says, he "was also looking up to Shawty Redd. He was the first producer to really bring that dark trap energy and sound."40 He also refers to DJ Toomp as "my big brother or my mentor", saying, "I love what he does."40 In an interview, with AOL's The Boombox, Mike WiLL also cites Pharrell as a producer that he respects.9 Production equipmentedit Mike Will uses a variety of production equipment to create beats. His gear includes the Korg Triton, Akai MPC 1000, Logic Pro, FL Studio, Yamaha Motif, and the Roland Fantom-X.24142 Ear Drummer Recordsedit In 2006, Mike Will started his own production company called EarDrummers Entertainment. In 2013, he founded Ear Drummer Records (initially known as Eardruma Records) and signed the label to Interscope Records on December 19, 2013.4344 In 2014, Mike Will signed Rae Sremmurd and Two-9 to the label.4546 Artistsedit * Mike Will Made It * Shotta Spence * Two-9 * Rae Sremmurd * Eearz47 * Andréa48 * Trouble * Rico Pressley In-house producersedit * 30 Roc49 * Blue Cheeze50 * DJ Fu51 * Ducko Mcfli5253 * GT54 * J-Bo55 * Marz55 * Mike Will Made It * Pluss5556 * P-Nazty5556 * Resource57 * Scooly55 * Swae Lee * Whatlilshoddysay * F1Jo Discographyedit See also: Mike Will Made It production discography Studio albumsedit Soundtrack albumsedit Mixtapesedit Singlesedit Promotional singlesedit Notesedit # ^''' "Drinks On Us" did not enter the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, but peaked at number five on the Bubbling Under R&B/Hip-Hop Singles chart.75 # '''^ "Gucci On My" did not enter the Billboard Hot 100, but peaked at number 10 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart.77 # ^''' "Perfect Pint" did not enter the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, but peaked at number six on the Bubbling Under R&B/Hip-Hop Singles chart.75 # '''^ "The Mantra" did not enter the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, but peaked at number 47 on the R&B/Hip-Hop Airplay chart.82 Awards and nominationsedit BET Hip Hop Awardsedit The BET Hip Hop Awards were established in 2006 by the Black Entertainment Television network to celebrate hip-hop performers, producers and music video directors. Grammy Awardsedit iHeartRadio Music Awardsedit Note: bet 106 and park's 20th anniversary special will be premiered on mtv and mtv2 and vh1 and bet and there will be a 106 and park 20th biggest moments with gangsta grillz by dj drama and rich gang's biggest moments with commercials on bet and mtv2 and mtv and vh1. and it will be tv premiering on december 19th, 2019 at 5:00pm-12:00am. Category:Mike will made it Category:Live concert Category:Cbeebies Category:African American rappers Category:Southern Rap Category:Southern rappers Category:Gangsta Grillz Category:BET Category:106 and park Category:Bet's special Category:MTV Category:MTV2 Category:VH1 Category:Paramount pictures Category:Nickelodeon movies Category:Walden media